


Look (what you've done)

by Leafpuff



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: (I think) Lmao, F/M, Hate to Love, I wanted this story to have rhythm, I wrote this on a whim lol, Interpol sucks (but not really), Lack-Two Is Sad, Love/Hate, Sad with a Happy Ending, like a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpuff/pseuds/Leafpuff
Summary: Whi-Two almost never noticed.But she's noticed now.





	Look (what you've done)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnipisika16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnipisika16/gifts).



Whi-Two almost never noticed.  
But she's noticed now.

  
Lack-Two was given the task of making sure the well-being of a particular young woman was no longer at risk. Needless to say this was not a task he could afford to carry very easily, but he had to. In times like these he was made aware of how firmly indebted he was to the organization, how he had signed away his life for a life like this one at a young age. He had been aware of it then, what he was doing. People talked a lot about child labour but never failed to gather around their heavy pockets and acted like they didn't know about them, their behaviour was unnerving, but in those days, Lack-Two had needed the money. In those days, money had been proportionate to freedom.

  
Well it was no longer proportionate to freedom now, if Lack-Two took a guess right here he would say that his debt would amount to a million and fifty. At the least. Green had been spent on him from dawn till dusk, training facilities, health, food, clothing. He had never had the chance of appreciating who parents were but he had the chance of appreciating what they did. It was not about Whi-Two or any other girl and it never had been, it was all about freedom.

  
Lack-Two did the dirty work because he was good at it and not because of anything else. He had not specifically asked the HQ to give him missions in which he could specifically quote "break girls' hearts". It was not as if he didn't sympathise with them but frankly there were more significant things to worry over.  
His clients were each no doubt special, but the G-factor, or what he called the G-factor in all of them had made them lose their charm. Perhaps he was gleaning over those things now so he could search for a particular excuse to give: he had none.

  
When they had been younger Whi-Two would occasionally joke about the inconsistency of both their morals with him, she had also been quite sure that she would find Lack-Two stalking her on her wedding day, because the headquarters would still be a little too convinced of the terrorism which lied within her, apparently, and they would 'send you over'.  
Oh God if she knew.

  
It was not exactly her wedding day, and rather a few weeks after the event, yet Lack-Two was uncomfortable as he dressed himself up slowly in his flat and drove, still more slowly, to a small marketplace a little far from the city.  
The city and the roads which catered to it acted as a neat division between the two states, a rather funny coincidence resulted wherein him and Whi-Two had lived in two different states in Unova, but were close enough for Lack-Two to be able to visit her often. 'So close yet so far', kind of.  
Not that she knew, because Lack-Two never did visit.  
Missions like these were a rarity, but given the course of seven years, it could happen often. Each time, Whi-Two had failed to notice his presence.  
He was currently padding through the beach and he had dressed up for it, loose, casual shirt and jeans rolled up to his ankle; occasionally pretended to have phone calls with people and never spent a single second lazily. Women were nice for use as a cover and so he accepted the offer of booze and a warm beach party, and resolutely refused to take his glasses of and stare at Whi-Two so he could find out what she had been doing, or how she was, but he- he didn't. Instead he kept his gaze fixed at place, only occasionally sliding them down from the glaring sun to the funny magazine underneath.  
Presently he heard a little 'excuse me', which sounded quite like a lullaby and Lack-Two stepped away in a lace fast enough to get noticed.

  
When he had been very young and capricious he had done things, immature things. He would often try things to get Whi-Two to notice that he was there, and that he always looked over her to see if she was okay, but then that game had not been funny any longer and Lack-Two had stopped. Besides, it wasn't as if Whi-Two had ever spotted him.  
But that 'excuse me'.  
Whi-Two almost never noticed.  
But she's noticed now.

When he understood that he had been found out Lack-Two just took them off (his glasses) and stared at her. She stared back for a few seconds, then she looked away.

"You're crying..."  
Lack-Two felt like laughing, "I'm not." What a strange psychological thing that one should insist they're perfectly fine even though there are tear tracks running down their face.

Whi-Two looked like she was afraid of getting too close, he could never blame her.

"Why..." she said stupidly, "Why would someone like you be crying? You're the one who-" she seemed to gather herself then, at least. "It's perfectly fine, feel free to stalk me for the rest of my life too, will you?"

"And tell them what you've seen, tell them that I'm not a terrorist, everything you've seen-"

"I'll tell them whatever I want to tell them," Lack-Two interrupted her, "What the Interpol does is none of your business."

"I could report you, I could send you to the police, I-I could-"

"What?" He had asked, "What would you do?"

"Are you only here because they told you to be?"

"Why would I be here for anything else?" Lack-Two had tossed back, glasses almost breaking in his fist, "To sightsee? The sea is right in front of my fucking building."

"You admitted to it!" Whi-Two exclaimed, folding her hands, "You admitted you were doing it, even though you know how much it causes me discomfort, I... Well I'll stalk you too! Your building's in front of a fucking beach? Well I'll go there! Let's see what you can do!"

"Feel free!" Lack-Two had shouted back, "You want to see real 'stalking'? I'll track your goddamn building, and I'll buy an apartment there if I have to!"

"Well, I'll goddamn stay in your apartment then, you weirdo!"

Lack-Two was almost laughing, but it had no humour, "Stupid woman, you don't know what I'm capable of, do you? I could let myself into your room if I wanted and you wouldn't be able to do a single thing. You're going to call the 'police'? I am the 'police', fucksake."

Whi-Two was laughing now, too, "Oh no," she spat, "I'll do no such thing, Inspector. I'll just start following you everywhere, oh, and I'll move into every apartment you move, and you'll be cursing the very day you met me! I'll even sleep at your fucking bed! I'll never leave you alone!"

"Well!" Lack-Two had said, and then promptly stopped, as he registered what she had said.

"You're fucking married," Lack-Two had answered, now slightly more calm, knowing that the battle had already been won, "Are you going to destroy your marriage in attempts of 'stalking' me?"

"We're divorced!" Whi-Two had answered, "I ran out on him on his fucking wedding! Guess I just couldn't wait to see you!"

Lack-Two was never too keen on abuse, but he guessed he had no qualms in proving to someone that they were fucking wrong. So he pulled Whi-Two towards him by the collar and taunted her, or at least he supposed he was, but Whi-Two had remained stiff and was still wearing a blank expression.  
Perhaps his look might have served to frighten her off, had she not, at that instant, performed the most strenuous action of leaning forwards despite his hold- and turned her lips to meet his. And well, Lack-Two couldn't continue.

_[Perhaps I'm poetry trying to be prose]_

**Author's Note:**

> To Maggie:  
> I'm surprised because you haven't posted, and frankly I'm a bit worried (?) Are you okay? Please take care of yourself first and foremost because us UIL fans will most likely be happy to wait for your updates no matter how long we have to!! It's just that good!!  
> I'll end this right here because I have a word limit haha  
> To readers:  
> What have I done?


End file.
